Look At Me More
by Fadesout
Summary: Amaimon is frustrated his brother is paying so much attention to this new half-demon, who can't even control his powers.  Mephisto/Amaimon warnings - smut, demon incest


Warning! Smut and incest (although they're demons so…)

Amaimon stood in front of a rather small wooden door that looked as if it was going to fall in at any second. He plunged his hand into his pocket fishing for something that wasn't sugar inducing for once, something that was small and would be colder to the touch. He bit his lip not good at waiting, even for himself to find something. It wasn't long before his fingers brushed against a small bit of metal and he drew out a small intricate silver key quickly placing it in the keyhole of the rickety door. He pulled it open a little more forcefully than he meant to and heard a cracking protest from the door as he slammed it behind him shoving the key once more in his pocket. He looked around the office he had come to know quiet well in the last few weeks of staying at True Cross Academy, eyes holding the chair in the middle. He no longer looked unemotional though and glared at the empty chair that he was expecting to find his brother sitting in, waiting for him. The Earth King drew a lollipop out of his pocket and shoved it in his mouth after shredding the wrapper on his Aniue's office floor. He could guess where his older brother was and it upset him.

He was an underworld Prince, his brother should be paying attention to him, and he came all the way from Gehenna for him. First he wouldn't come back home, now he was always watching that boy. That boy couldn't do anything better than him, not even control his powers, all he should be useful for is for papa to posses. He clacked his lollipop against his teeth gnawing at it slightly in annoyance.

What could he do to annoy Aniue the way he was now annoyed? He glanced around the office. Should he tear up his important papers? He couldn't kill anyone; he didn't want to do anything that would make Mephisto really mad, he was still a little afraid of his older brother's punishments.

As he was contemplating what to do the door behind him swung open, the green haired demon jumped aptly to the ceiling and clung there looking down at the door to see his brother stroll in. He waited until the door closed and Mephisto looked up at him grinning, his canines showing, before dropping back to the ground.

"Amaimon, I didn't expect you back so soon. I thought you were out exploring more of Japan." He didn't sound surprised to see him there though and his grin never faltered.

"Aniue, what's so special about that boy?" He was determined to get an answer this time, normally his older brother weaseled out of answering the question straight.

This time though Mephisto ignored him. He turned away and walked to his chair sitting down and looking at some papers on his desk. He knew he should have ripped them up. "Aniue..." His voice went lower unintentionally, it sounded like a warning and that startled himself. Mephisto glanced up to meet his brother's eyes a smile playing on his lips. Why was it so hard to figure out what his brother was thinking? Planning? When no other answer came he crunched down on his lollipop chewing the crystalline sugar into tiny pieces. Frustrated he walked purposefully up to his brother's desk.

"What's the matter, Amaimon?"

His eyes scanned up and down the white outfit his big brother was wearing analyzing him. That smile was still there lingering, as if he already knew what his problem was, even if he, himself couldn't really figure it out. "Come back home." He pulled the remainder of the chewed up lollipop stick out of his mouth and dropped it on the floor.

"Why?" Mephisto leaned his head on his hand propped up on his desk looking intent and waiting for an answer. An answer that, his face betrayed, he already knew.

"Because." He didn't normally let his emotions show this much, but this problem had been brewing in his head for weeks, and his Aniue really had a way of getting under his skin.

"Because isn't an answer." He sounded as if he was talking to a child, which only set Amaimon more on edge.

"What's so special about that boy? What can he do that I can't?" He looked blank faced into his brother's eyes trying to read his mind through them, but he was never very good at figuring out people's plans, he didn't care enough, it required too much thought when he'd rather just be doing something.

"You want to do something for me that he can't?" The smile spread over his brother's face, a smile that said he was not only up to something but he had gotten what he wanted. An almost evil smile.

Amaimon nodded. "I want you to look at me more." It was the only thought in his mind at the moment, he wasn't sure why he wanted that or what it would take for these feelings to go away but this was his driving force at the moment.

Without warning he found himself inches away from his brothers face body colliding with the edge of the desk that lay between them. His neck throbbed telling him it was his tie that Mephisto had grabbed onto and pulled him forward with. He wasn't necessarily surprised; Aniue had always tried cunning and surprise as his tactics of choice and by now he had learned to always expect them. He breathed out calmly his breath mingling with his brother's and his breath back in both tasted and smelled like him. His expression was neutral, waiting for what he could do to make his brother look at him again, only him.

"Let's fuck then, little brother." He felt the older demon's lips pressed fiercely against his own; he kissed back adding tongue and teeth to the mix. Kissing his brother wasn't new, neither was fooling around, but they had never gotten much past teasing before. He leaned in closer climbing on top of the desk to get to where he could reach his brother and the tautness on his tie loosened. When he had crawled close enough he threw his arms around Mephisto's neck knocking his hat off and tangling a hand into his hair.

Just as suddenly as their lips met his cunning older brother pulled away leaving Amaimon perched on his desk with a look of a child having his toy taken away. Once more his tie was in the purple haired demon's grasp and he was pulled forward off the desk. "Come Amaimon, you want me to look only at you? Make me then." At that Mephisto looked out towards his window, as if waiting for something. This was his game, then. Amaimon stood for a second then kneeled before his brother and started undoing the white pants, tugging them down. He looked up but Mephisto continued to look out the window as if nothing had happened.

Yes, it was playtime.

Taking this as the ok Amaimon pulled his brother's boxers down as well exposing the demon, already partly erect. He quickly took the other in his mouth licking up and down careful not to bite. He took his brother in fully sucking expertly as he would a lollipop. It wasn't long before he was at his full length and Amaimon felt a hand in his hair. He stopped for a second glancing up to see his brother looking down at him lustily. He continued what he was doing making noises that he could tell was turning the other on. He could feel his own pants constricting as he thought of his brother. He could taste the pre-cum as he bobbed his head up and down stopping when he received a sharp pull on his hair. He removed his mouth licking the tip of his brother's still full erection before pulling completely away at the rather abusive tugging of his hair. He looked up wondering what the next move would be, waiting for his brother to guide him. Anything for him to not leave for that troublesome part demon again. He wished he had let him finish; he wanted to taste his brother again.

As he watched Mephisto started to remove articles of clothing like his shoes, jacket, and ascot slowly as if planning what next. Amaimon started to chew on his thumbnail as he watched, wanting to do more. "Aniue..." He mumbled and Mephisto's eyes flickered to meet his only for an instant. The older demon kept his dark red shirt on, he looked hot starting there, teasing him just by existing.

Amaimon stood up quickly and stepped closer moving to kiss his brother again but found himself colliding with the ground as his brother pushed him away forcefully. He found himself on his back, Mephisto standing over him, that smile was back. He knew his older brother liked control but he also knew it was more fun when he tried to challenge him for it. "What do you want, Amaimon?"

Trick question. He wasn't going to answer again since it sounded stupid the first time. He just stared up at him wondering what he'd do if he tried to get up.

"Tell me want you want little brother or I'll go find Rin again." He just stared down at him clearly more aware of how to play Amaimon than Amaimon was of playing him.

It was a low blow and the Earth King's face fell slightly. He sat up and made a move to get closer to Mephisto, he had hardly moved when he felt the ground under his back again, this time with added weight as his older brother straddled him to keep him down. "Tell me Amaimon." He cooed into his brother's ear before sitting up to watch the struggle only barely showing on his face.

"Aniue..." He whispered trying to decide if it was worth his pride to admit it again or weather Mephisto would really leave. He decided quickly, he could find someone else to toy with and maybe he could forget his brother choosing a close-to-human boy over him. He struggled attempting to get up and leave but it didn't appear to be the answer his Aniue wanted. He was shoved down forcefully and could feel a throbbing in the back of his head from it hitting the floor so many times. His hands were forced above his head neatly with only one of the other's hands. He felt the other hand grab his crotch and squeeze feeling the half hard erection he got from sucking his brother's cock. He squirmed under the bigger demon.

"Just tell me and we can get on with it." Mephisto grinned down at the struggling Earth King knowing he was close to getting what he wanted from the boy. His breathing had sped up at being touched, even through his pants.

The smaller demon felt blood rush to his face and closed his eyes tightly to not look at his brother. "A-Aniue. I want aniue... to only look at me." He heard a chuckle as response and felt the restraint on his hands loosen.

"And do you want your big brother?" He was being teased now; he wouldn't be let go until his brother's questions were answered. He nodded keeping his eyes shut. "You want your big brother inside you?"

"Yes, aniue." He felt the hand release his arms and his eyes flew open to see what Mephisto was doing now, only to find himself quite face to face with him before their lips met. He kissed back fiercely and trying unsuccessfully to fight for control. One of his now free hands twisted it's way into the soft purplish hair. He must have nipped too hard at the demon's lip because he tasted the distractive metallic hint of blood, but Mephisto showed no signs that it had hurt him. He felt hands at his belt buckle which was instantly pulled off. At this point Mephisto drew back from the kiss pulling Amaimon's hand from his hair. As his older brother worked on pulling his pants off he watched the newly freed fluffy purple tail wisp around. He reached out in an attempt to grab his brother's tail, which he only got to see in these situations, but found his wrist in the iron lock grip of Mephisto before he got close. He made a small hissing noise; he would be wearing his brother's fingerprints as a bruise later.

"You know better than that." He chuckled at the hand straining to pull away and let go before returning to his task of removing the younger demon's garments.

"Why is Aniue's shirt still on?" Amaimon asked as his pants and tights were pulled off leaving his underwear.

"You scratch." The green haired demon made a small noise of protest at this. Mephisto leaned down swiftly undoing all the buttons of the boy's vest and shirt, yanking the tie off but intentionally leaving it close, just in case.

He felt his brother's smooth hands on his chest and bit back a moan squirming under him uncertain what he could do that wouldn't lead to a reprimand. The hands trailed down his chest adding more pressure until red-welted lines followed his nail. Amaimon squeaked, "That's not fair!"

"Who said anything about fair, this is fun." His older brother grinned down at him and swiftly pulled his underwear down, he flinched at the cold air and stared up at him defiantly. "So much fun! I love teasing you." This made him happier than he'd been all day and he reached up slowly trying to bring his brother's head closer to him to kiss. This time he wasn't batted out of the way and found his lips meeting gratefully with the one's he wanted so bad. He felt a hand grab his length firmly and his breath hitched in his throat pausing his kiss. It pumped him roughly and he started to feel a familiar tugging feeling low in his stomach. His hips bucked into the hand wanting it to stoke him faster forgetting that he was trying to dominate a kiss he felt his brother's tongue swim inside his mouth before pulling away leaving him gasping and tugging at the red shirt.

The hand stopped too soon and Amaimon made a low hissing sound, he was close and the pressure hurt, he bucked his hips trying to find friction of some kind to help. A hand help his hips down and he looked at his brother with an expression caught between anger and bliss. His mouth was suddenly invaded by two fingers probing at his tongue and swirling in his mouth. "Hgn?" He made a questioning noise and just like that they were gone. "Aniue what...?" He question trailed off as Mephisto pushed his legs wide. This part was new; they had never gone further than teasing a sucking the other off. It wasn't by choice, they were always interrupted by one thing or another, Mephisto seemed displeased most by it, Amaimon didn't seem to know anything else came after.

He felt the fingers at his entrance and made a face, his Aniue grinned maliciously at him and he felt the two fingers shoved in. He bit back a scream at the pain as the intruding fingers moved further in then back out slowly, agonizingly. They messaged in him until it wasn't painful anymore just weird, his eyes were closed focused on the feeling and the heat pooling ever more in the pit in his stomach. He flinched when a third finger introduced itself in much the unkind way as this first two. He felt the thin lithe fingers shove themselves deeper all the way to the knuckles and suddenly he gasped as a wave of heat flooded through him, they had hit something that made him feel like nothing before. He moaned loudly and moved closer trying to get that feeling again. He only faintly heard a chuckled, sounding far off since he was so intently focused on what those figures were doing. He opened his eyes and looked hazily up at his brother as the fingers pulled out of him he moaned at the loss of that feeling. He watched his brother intently, brain sufficiently scrambled, as he placed his hands on his hips and he felt something much warmer prodding at him. Once again there was no warning as Mephisto's cock pushed into him slowly. It was the same edge of pain that came with the fingers, pain that was so very sharp but ebbed away quickly this time he didn't hold his scream back and his hands clung onto the back of his brother's shirt.

His brother was only slightly sadistic though and moved slowly until his brother's breathing became steady pants. Knowing the pain had eased he started to move faster and the younger demon's legs wrapped themselves around his waist to allow better access. This was something the Earth King could never have imagined something more intimate than they had ever done before, his brother pounding into him felt amazing. He moaned as his brother hit that spot over and over again with his rock hard cock. "H-harder Aniue." He was so close and looked up at his brother who he was startled to see was watching him, sweat beading on his forehead. "Aahhh!" He stifled a scream once more as the last thrust made him cum hard, sent over the edge of an orgasm. One final thrust and he felt hot liquid shoot inside himself. He heard a muffled grunt of satisfaction from above him. He loosened his grip on his brother's shirt but despite having come he could still feel his brother's dick hard as ever inside him. He shifted slightly it was weird and amazing to have Mephisto filling him up pushed all the way inside him. He looked up again as his brother's face; he seemed to be still watching him. "Aniue?" That was enough to be his question.

"You wanted me to look at you more right? I'm looking at you now, only you, little brother." His grin was back but Amaimon didn't care that was exactly what he wanted and this was quite fun. "I'm not nearly done with you, I've been waiting a long time to fuck you silly Earth King, and I'm not about to let you go." He pulled out slowly and sat up. "I want to see you properly, how about you ride me now, my little demon." He got up swiftly and sat down in his chair beckoning his sweet brother towards him.

end

And I'll be honest… I didn't read over this too hard, I just felt like writing it so I hope there's not too many errors grammar wise. I apologize if there is let me know and I'll reread and edit it if it's too annoying. =w=


End file.
